Life On The Road
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The travelling can get crazy, sticking together is one way of keeping sane. But no one ever thought things would change this much.
1. Chapter 1: Crazy On A Cold Night And Day

_**WWE Ride Along, Amanda Cena & Finn Balor…**_

"Those angry fangirls nearly ripped my arm off." Amanda says, pulling her leather jacket off as Finn turned the heat on in the rental car after both of them were buckled up.

"Yeah but you were their age once, you can sympathize on some level. Still, they did get a bit crazy." Finn says as he drove carefully, _From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix)_ by Dan Croll playing.

"Yeah but back when I was 16, that's when the fangirl madness truly started... things were crazier then." Amanda says, feeling the exhaustion of the long day set in and feeling Finn's right hand lightly rubbing her left thigh to try to keep her awake. "You ever... worry that the fans take our storyline roles too personally, Finn?" She asks.

"Sometimes… you look really tired, want to head back to the hotel and just crash?" Finn says.

Amanda was about to respond when Finn had to slam on the brakes, seeing a pileup through the Chicago fog… but it was as the two barely saw it for a minute that a car slammed into the back of the Equinox and both were thrown forward before being forced back, thankful for the seatbelts.

Amanda let out a painful groan, having jarred her back… before both jumped out of their skin as Seth started hitting his fist on the driver's window.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Seth yelled.

"We're crazy?! Look ahead of you, you don't see the fucking pileup?!" Finn shouts as he checked on Amanda, Seth looking through the fog… and barely seeing some lights but they weren't from a vehicle he recognised.

He wasn't the only one who saw it, Roman emerging from the rented Chevy Cruze and Seth following him.

"I heard the crash back there, who'd you hit?!" Roman asks as they ran towards the vehicle… and jumped back once they realised what exactly it was.

"We've been drugged, right?" Seth asks, looking at the UFO in a mix of confusion and fright.

The door of it opened… and a small figure climbed out, both helping her up.

"You alright, miss?!" Roman asks.

"Handful of scrapes and bruises, I can fix them up." The figure says, looking up… and Seth screaming in fright when he saw the black and red eyes.

"Alien!" Seth shouted, running towards the cars… but ran into Amanda's hand as she struck him after turning the camera off in the car.

"Alien?! Boy, you are out of your damn mind!" Amanda says, Finn holding her back and keeping her from hitting Seth again.

"Did anyone else see this alien, Seth?" Finn asks, his left arm locked around Amanda's back to keep her upright.

"Roman did but… I don't think he saw that she was an alien. Just small." Seth says.

"How small?" Amanda asks.

"I think… 4 foot at the most. I mean yeah, you're small... but putting her with you is like putting a pug with a labrador." Seth says.

Amanda and Finn followed Seth to where Roman was, Roman seeing Amanda with a slight limp in her walk… but the black and red eyes that scared Seth looked at Amanda and the alien cringed as she felt the pain that Amanda was feeling.

"I had a feeling he crashed into the car that kiddo was in… what's your name?" Roman says, turning to the alien.

"Zosha… at least, the start of it." The alien says.

Amanda nodded, carefully looking Zosha over once she saw the scrapes and bruises and Zosha realising that it was an instinctive thing for Amanda to do that.

"Some of our co-workers have kids, I watch them from time to time… they get a bit rough when playing around." Amanda says.

"Trust me, I'm the oldest of us here." Zosha says.

Amanda straightened herself back to her height, yelping slightly as pain shot through her spine.

"Damn you, Seth, you need to retake your driving course!" Amanda says as Finn checked on her again.

"I couldn't see through the fog at first!" Seth says, turning angry again.

"Is this normal with them?" Zosha asks after looking at Roman.

"They love each other like siblings but they'll fight like cats and dogs at times." Roman says.

Zosha walked over, her and Finn helping Amanda sit down in the passenger seat of Finn and Amanda's rental car.

"Crazy family." Zosha says.

"Roman and Seth are just two out of many non blood related family." Amanda says.

But Zosha had no idea just how crazy that they would get.

 **The next morning…**

"Morons!"

Amanda and Finn were woken up by the loud shouting before seeing Zosha walk in and slam the hotel room door.

"Do you two know any people named Sheamus and Cesaro?" Zosha asks, Amanda rubbing her eyes.

"Good Lord, what did they do now?" Amanda asks after she and Finn sit up, Zosha looking right at them.

She wasn't exactly sure how to explain what had happened...


	2. Chapter 2: Tired Minds And Angry Souls

_**Twenty minutes ago…**_

" _You started it, fella!" Sheamus yelled, throwing his coffee at Kalisto… who ducked._

 _Cesaro screamed as the coffee hit his arms and burned them, lowering his arms and grabbing a cup of iced coffee, throwing it at Sheamus._

" _You need to cool off!" Cesaro yelled in his Swiss accent, Sheamus turning and ripping some Zorolian coffee out of Zosha's hands, tossing it at Cesaro… who ducked._

 _Sasha screamed as the coffee hit her eyes, Zosha running to her and helping her sit up._

" _My eyes! What was in that coffee?!" Sasha screamed, her eyes feeling like they were on fire._

" _Sasha, we're so sorry!" Sheamus says, crouching down and jumping back when Zosha let out a quiet but angry hiss at him. "Lady, what the hell?!" He asks._

" _That's a lot stronger than espresso and now it's headed for her brain!" Zosha growled._

" _Meaning hyperactive Sasha?" Cesaro asks, helping Sasha up to her feet… at that moment, Motley Crue's Too Young To Fall In Love started playing from the radio nearby and Sasha jumped onto the table and started dancing to it, Becky Lynch running to them._

" _Yep." Zosha says, her and Becky helping Sasha off the table. "Get her out to a hospital to get her eyes flushed out." She says, Becky doing so…_

 **Present time…**

"Is Sasha gonna be okay?!" Amanda asks after Zosha told her and Finn what had happened.

"She should be. Zorolians drink coffee like humans have vodka, it's supposed to be in shots. So basically as if she had a whole vodka bottle to herself in one go." Zosha says.

"With a hell of a hangover afterwards." Amanda says, throwing Finn's jacket on over her pajamas and Finn seeing that angered look in her eyes, trying to stop her. "Finn, they've been causing daily fights since Survivor Series, someone's gotta smack their heads together!" She says as his left hand gripped her right wrist.

"I don't think that it should be you though." Finn says.

"Protective of her?" Zosha asks.

"Sheamus nearly ripped her right arm out of the socket once." Finn says, Zosha turning startled.

The trio left the room, Amanda about to knock on the door but Finn stopped her and grabbed the fire extinguisher.

Sheamus and Cesaro jumped back as the door flew open and the three walked in.

"What the fuck?!" Sheamus yells.

"You burned Sasha's eyes, you asshole!" Amanda says, her small right hand cracking across Sheamus's face in a hard slap.

"How much damage could coffee really do?!" Sheamus asks after Finn and Cesaro kept Amanda from hitting Sheamus again, Sheamus looking at Zosha. "You only said it was stronger than espresso." He says.

"This is like dealing with Dean Ambrose before he was Dean Ambrose." Amanda mutters, unaware that Dean had walked past the open room at that moment.

Zosha's head snapped up when she heard a low humming noise, Zosha turning to the others.

"Go back to your rooms, don't leave until I find you!" Zosha says.

"Zosha, what's going on? Why do you want us to hide?" Amanda asks.

"It's best that you don't know right away. Trust me." Zosha says, Finn and Dean guiding Amanda back to the room she and Finn were sharing.

"I'm sure she'll be okay, kiddo." Dean says after Finn opened the door and the three walked into the room, closing the door. Once again, Finn grabbed Amanda's wrist and lightly stroked it with his thumb, his left hand lightly cupping the right side of her face… before it happened and his arms tightened around her.

The ground violently shook below them, Finn and Dean hitting the floor and Amanda on top of Finn.

"You okay, Mandy?" Finn asks.

"What about you?" Amanda asks, checking Finn for injuries.

"What about me?! I fell too, ya know, stop making eyes at each other and help me!" Dean groaned, rubbing his left hip before he was pulled to his feet.

"That wasn't an earthquake, I've spent enough time on the West coast to know those." Amanda says, checking outside the window… and bolting back as she saw another spaceship, Finn's arms wrapping around her as Dean looked outside after limping to the window.

"Dean, do we hide or run?" Finn asks, feeling Amanda's body trembling against his and him lightly rubbing her left side to try to calm her.

Zosha approached the ship… and stepped back in shock.

"You… but how?!" Zosha says, the other Zosha looking at her… the last time Zosha had looked like this was before her second restoration cycle.

"Don't know… I don't remember anything after 1997, where I met some small kid who fell and cut her knee during a snowstorm." The other Zosha says.

"Dark hair, hazel eyes, slightly tanned skin?" Zosha asks.

"You remember her?" The other Zosha asks.

"Yeah… but the next thing I remember is being… well, me." Zosha says.

"What the hell's happened over time?" The other Zosha asks.

"I'll explain it to you." Zosha says, leading her past self into the hotel. As the past version walked, she scowled slightly as she saw the humans around the place.

"I'm telling you, it's nothing more than it was last night when Seth crashed his car into us."

The past Zosha's head snapped up when she heard that voice… it was older but she recognised the softness to it.

"Mandy… how old is she nowadays?" The other Zosha questions.

"About 25… looks younger though." Zosha says as they walked into the room.

All three sets of eyes widened in shock… but Finn and Dean saw Amanda starting to dig her nails into her right palm and stopped her.

"You don't remember…" Both Zoshas said simultaneously.

"My childhood memories are scattered… a concussion led to some bad seizures." Amanda says, the past Zosha seeing the scar on the palm of Amanda's left hand and knew it was self inflicted, narrowing her eyes at Amanda.

"You shouldn't have done that!" The past Zosha growled.

"I was messed up then… why are you looking at me so angrily? I was just a kid!" Amanda says, Finn wrapping his left arm around her back as if he was physically holding her up.

"There's no need to bring it up, okay? It's done and over with and she's changed since those days." Finn says, Zosha pulling her past self away from them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't need to throw that back in her face!" Zosha says, her past counterpart turning angrier.

"Since when do you care about these humans?! They're pathetic!" The younger Zosha yelled.

"They're not pathetic! You heard her yourself, she was messed up! She was hurting and tried to make it stop!" Zosha shouts, turning to the others.

Absolutely incensed, the past Zosha pulled out her gun and fired, Zosha throwing Dean out of the way as he was the closest one she could reach…

The shockwave sent Finn and Amanda flying through the window and crashing onto the pavement across the street, Finn pulling himself up and running to Amanda, crouching down next to her and resting his right ear above her chest.

Her heart was still beating but she was out cold as Finn heard several others running to him.

"Finn, what the fuck happened?!" Roman asks.

"Call 911, ask me about what happened later!" Finn said with more anger than intended but he was worried about Amanda and held her small body to him. "Just keep breathing… I don't want to lose you, Mandy." He whispered, lightly stroking her hair as Roman was on the phone with the 911 dispatcher.


End file.
